The invention relates to a seal for bearings supporting the pins of an endless track. The latter is formed of alternating first and second link sides articulated to one another at joints. Each joint includes a bushing affixed to the first link side and a pin inserted in the bushing and affixed to the second link side. The seal includes a sealing ring that is made of a resilient material which is positioned in an annular recess provided in the second link side and through which the pin end passes. The sealing ring is axially compressed and is supported at one radial side by a radial edge face of the bushing and engages with its other radial face the radial base of the annular recess in the second link side. The purpose of seals of this type is to serve as dust guards and to prevent losses of lubricant applied between the bearing and the pin.
Sealing rings of the above-outlined type are known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,896 which discloses sealing rings of circular or quadratic cross section made of rubber or similar resilient material. As described in the above-mentioned patent, it is further known to use, as a sealing, two spring disc-like members made of metallic discs having ground sealing faces.
Apart from the fact that the contact faces of the bushing and the recess in the link side which cooperate with the metal discs have to be carefully machined to avoid lubricant losses, this type of arrangement does not prevent the penetration of soiling particles which may relatively rapidly damage the sealing faces, thus resulting in lubricant losses. Also, the penetration of soiling particles into the bearing further accelerates the wear of the parts.